pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Blackout Spike
* * * * Shadow Prison Spiker prof=assas/warri dagger=11+1+1 critic=12+1 deadly=6+1prisonstance@0Mantis ThrustStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsSignet/build Equipment * A Full Set of armor with Radiant Insignias. * Zealous, Vampiric, and Ebon Daggers of Fortitude, all with "Strength and Honor" or "Too Much Information" inscriptions. * A + 5 Energy / + 30 HP Spear with a selection of shields. Usage *Call spikes when recharge times and energy permit. *Use Shadow Prison and then activate Tiger Stance and start chain from left to right on spikes. *Call enemy healers, such as monks or ritualists. *When Shadow Prison is recharging, Tell the Mesmer to Hex the called target so you can start your chain. Blackout Mesmer prof=Me/A fas=11+1 dom=11+2+1 ins=8+1 sha=3OptionalStormChargeHexBlackoutShameDrainSignet/build Optional *Diversion- good for shutting down any spamming skills. *Another interupt. *Energy Burn to finish of Monk in case its still alive. Overload also works b/c of its fast cast and its extra dmg if target is using a skill *Siphon Speed to snare any melee or to kite or serve as a hex so Assassin can spike when Shadow Prison is not available. *Mind Wrack should be used as a hex so the Assassin can do another spike even if Shadow Prison is not recharged. Equipment *Full set of Radiant Insignias. *Any Weapon with +5 energy and Domination Off-Hand with +30 and 20% HRT. Usage *If Target is enchanted, right before the spike cast Shatter Storm to remove any enchantments that may cause the spike to fail. *When the Assassin calls the spike use Death's Charge or Shadow Walk to shadow step to called target and use Blackout. This will give the Assassin just enough time to kill target while it can't use skills. *As soon as the effect of Blackout ends on you, cast Shame on target in case its still alive. This will prevent any last efforts to survive fail. *Use Power Drain to interrupt any important spells or for energy management. *Resurrect Allies with Resurrection Signet. Support Rit prof=Rt/Mo res=11+1 cha=12+1+1 spa=6RemovalRageWeaponof WardingBoonBody and SoulBloodsongof My Flesh/build Equipment *Full set of Radiant Insignias. *Weapon with energy +5 and Restoration Off-hand of your preference. Usage *Set up Bloodsong within range of the battle. *Use Ancestors' Rage on the Assassin during spikes to add more damage. *Use Empathic Removal to remove conditions and hexes from yourself and your allies. *Heal allies with Mend Body and Soul and Wielder's Boon. *Use Weapon of Warding on allies being hit with melee/ranged attacks. *Use Warmonger's Weapon on spikes when the blackout Mesmer and Assassin split. Put Warmonger's on the Assassin when this happens. *Resurrect Allies using Flesh of My Flesh. Shadow Arts Zealous Healer prof=monk/assas protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 shadow=6of fortuneconditionbenedictionof devotionBondveilreturnescape/build Equipment *An insightful staff of enchanting with a HSR 20% mod such as Kepkhet's Refuge or The Yakslapper *A negative energy set for focus swapping will help against energy denial. *A one handed weapon with a crippling mod may also be a legitimate choice to increase the cripple duration from Return Usage *Dismiss Condition used upon enchanted allies serves as a good cheap healing spell even if that ally has no conditions on them, but Reversal of Fortune should be used as a primary heal on allies being attacked. *Use Signet of Devotion whenever you can safely do so. This will help keep your energy reserves up. *Try to only use Zealous Benediction on allies that have health below 50% in order to take advantage of the energy gain bonus from the skill. *Spirit Bond should be used on any allies that are taking large amounts of damage per hit. *Use Dark Escape when you are being attacked or are being knocked down to reduce damage taken by 50%. Since it is a stance it can be used at any time. The speed bonus will help you get out of the way and prevent being knocked down again. *Return is to be used when you expect a spike from warriors in order to cripple them and quickly get out of harms way. *If an enemy is using a shutdown hex on you such as Backfire or Mark of Subversion, cast Holy Veil on yourself and leave it on until that hex is cast on you, then cancel Holy Veil to remove the hex without triggering it. Otherwise simply cast Holy Veil on an ally with a hex on them and remove it immediately afterwards to utilize the skill as a normal hex remover. Variants *'Mesmer'- can exchange Shatter Storm for Expel Hexes, but good enchant removal skills will be needed. *One of the players can bring Frozen Soil to speed up matches. Notes *Try being fast and rush the other team's healer at the start of the match. *If there are multiple healers, Mesmer and Assassin should try spliting. Mesmer should Blackout the major healer while the assassin attacks the other healer. The ritualist should put Warmonger's Weapon on the Assassin when this happens. *Mesmer and Assassin should communicate with each other to when they are available or ready to spike. *Voice Chat services such as Ventrilo or Teamspeak, are required to spike. See Also *A/W Shadow Prison Assassin *Rt/Mo Empathic Support Ritualist *Mo/A Shadow Arts Zealous Healer Team - Blackout Spike